Dalam Menghadapi Kalkulus
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: Di mana Tenten selalu optimis, walaupun Neji terdengar pesimis. Tenten bisa, walaupun buat Neji sulit. Hmm... Mungkin ini nggak humor juga yah, tapi aku punya dorongan tak tertahankan untuk makek genre humor. XD Anyway, coba baca yah!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto adalah properti Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Soal-soal Kalkulus yang digunakan di sini adalah properti Departemen Matematika Fakultas Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam Institut Pertanian Bogor.

**Timeline: **Umur mereka yang terlihat setelah time skip. Sekitar 16 tahunan jadi, ya. Btw, mungkin ini agak AU. Ada Kalkulus segala sih di Konoha.

--

**Dalam Menghadapi Kalkulus**

--

'Kalau begini, aku _nggak yakin_ bisa dapat A…' Neji mengerutkan kening.

Sementara bahkan seorang Neji pun cukup terdengar pesimis, ada juga yang berpikir optimis.

'Kalau begini sih, aku _yakin_ nggak bakalan dapat D!' Tenten tersenyum memandangi soal Kalkulus di tangannya.

Ujian Kalkulus terdiri dari sepuluh soal yang tingkat kesulitannya bertambah seiring dengan besar nomornya. Setiap nomor bernilai sepuluh point. Tingkat kesulitan tidak berpengaruh terhadap tingginya point. Jadi para sensei pasti selalu mengulang-ulang hal yang sama sebagai strategi menghadapi ujian Kalkulus, yaitu jangan memaksakan diri mengerjakan soal nomor sepuluh. Mengerjakan delapan soal pertama dengan sempurna sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan A.

Range nilai Kalkulus ini cukup asik. Dapatkan 75 point atau lebih, dan A sudah di tangan. 60 point ke atas cukup untuk mendapatkan B. Tenten yakin tidak akan mendapatkan D, bukan? Dan range C dimulai dari 45 point hingga di bawah 60 point. Tentu saja di bawah itu adalah D hingga 15 point saja karena di bawah 15 point adalah E.

Lulus dari Kalkulus bisa didapatkan dengan memperoleh A hingga D. D boleh mengulang, tetapi jika tidak mau menyentuh Kalkulus lagi dan tidak keberatan dengan D, cukuplah. Tenten tadinya merasa D pun tidak apa-apa. Ternyata sekarang dia merasa yakin bisa mendapat nilai di atas D. E tentu saja harus mengulang.

Neji mengerjakan soal-soalnya berurutan dengan lancar. Saat ini dia sedang merasa kesulitan mengerjakan soal selanjutnya. Inilah soal yang dihadapi Neji.

_8. Misalkan _f _suatu fungsi ganjil yang kontinu pada R dan _g _fungsi dengan_

g(x)=f(x)+b_._

_Hitunglah nilai rata-rata fungsi_ g_ pada [-_a,a_] untuk_ a _ 0._

'Fungsi ganjil? Hn, aku kurang menguasai fungsi ganjil genap. Bedanya aja masih belum kukuasai...' Neji diam menatap soalnya.

Saat itu Tenten sedang mengerjakan soal nomor sepuluh. Berbeda dengan Neji yang mengerjakan soal-soalnya berurutan dengan lancar hingga mencapai nomor delapan yang saat ini sedang di-Byakugan-in walaupun sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh, Tenten sudah mengerjakan soal hingga nomor sepuluh tetapi masih banyak nomor yang belum dikerjakan. Soal nomor tiga bahkan langsung ditinggal karena sama sekali tidak ingat aturan substitusi. Soal nomor sepuluh yang secara umum tingkat kesulitannya tertinggi tetapi dengan mudah sedang dikerjakan oleh Tenten adalah soal penerapan persamaan diferensial.

_10. Bagian penelitian dan pengembangan perusahaan tambak udang "Shrimps Raja Aquaculture" melakukan pengamatan terhadap pertumbuhan populasi udang windu yang dibudidayakan. Pada habitat yang nyaman, banyaknya udang windu pada saat_ t_, yaitu_ y_(_t_), yang tumbuh dengan laju_ r_ per hari dan dipanen dengan laju_ H_ per hari dapat dimodelkan dengan persamaan diferensial_

dy/dt=ry-H

_dengan_ r_ dan_ H_ merupakan konstanta-konstanta positif._

_Dengan menyelesaikan persamaan diferensial di atas, tunjukkan ukuran populasi udang windu pada waktu_ t_._

Setelah Tenten menyelesaikan persamaan diferensial tersebut, dia beralih ke nomor sembilan yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Soal nomor tiga benar-benar ditinggal. Aturan substitusi itu yang mana, sih?

Neji yang telah mengerjakan nomor delapan, walaupun awalnya hanya dipelototin, sekarang juga beralih ke nomor sembilan. Lagi-lagi dia menatap soal itu cukup lama. Inilah soal tersebut.

_9. Suatu daerah dibatasi oleh sumbu-_y_, kurva _y = 2-x2_, dan garis singgungnya di titik (-2,-2). Rumuskan luas daerah tersebut dalam bentuk integral tentu (tanpa menghitung nilainya) dengan menggunakan:_

_(a)_ x_ sebagai variabel pengintegralan,_

_(b)_ y_ sebagai variabel pengintegralan._

'Hn, kesulitannya pantas sebagai nomor sembilan. Tanpa menghitung nilainya, ya... Akan kucoba,' pikir Neji setelah lelah hanya menatap soal tersebut.

'Oh… Merumuskan luas daerah dalam bentuk integral tentu… Bisa, lah. Tinggal _y _sebagai variabel aja, nih,' pikir Tenten setelah membaca soal itu lagi.

Akhirnya waktu 120 menit yang disediakan untuk ujian Kalkulus ini berakhir. Kotetsu dan Izumo yang menjadi pengawas ujian ini bangun dari duduk mereka. Izumo mencoret tulisan "11.25-12.30" di papan.

Kotetsu mengumumkan kalau waktu sudah habis, "Semua, waktu telah habis! Kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan ini. Silahkan tinggalkan pekerjaan kalian di tempat."

"Yah... Aku belum selesai..."

"Duh… Waktunya cepet banget, sih!"

"Ah, bodo! Lagian nggak bisa ngerjain juga…"

Para peserta ujian Kalkulus mulai bangkit meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Neji bangkit dari duduknya tanpa sepatah kata. Lee masih belum mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Tenten yang juga telah bangkit dari duduknya melihat Lee dan menghela napas.

"Lee, ayo. Waktunya sudah habis," Tenten melihat Kotetsu dan Izumo mulai mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka.

Dengan berat hati, Lee akhirnya bangun dan menyusul Tenten. Tenten tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu. Setelah Lee berjalan di sampingnya, Tenten menepuk pundak Lee.

"Ayo," Tenten tersenyum padanya dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyusul Neji. Lee yang melihat senyum Tenten merasa hari ini masih cerah walaupun soal Kalkulus tadi terlihat gelap dan mengikuti Tenten.

Tenten dan Lee yang telah berjalan di samping Neji saling tatap. Mereka mengangkat bahu dan berpikir hal yang sama. Neji sih pasti bisa.

Walupun Neji, Tenten, dan bahkan Lee berjalan dalam diam, para peserta ujian yang lain masih mengomentari ujian yang baru saja berlangsung. Sebenarnya Tenten berharap Lee memulai teriakannya yang biasa mengenai semangat muda. Bikin stress mendengar ada yang membicarakan jawaban apalagi jika itu berbeda dari yang sudah kita kerjakan. Ketika mulai terdengar ada yang membahas jawaban soal tadi, Tenten langsung menarik napas panjang.

"Tenten, Lee," Neji langsung melompat ke atap tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Hah?" napas panjang yang tadi ditarik Tenten keluar semua dengan satu kata itu sebelum melompat mengikuti Neji. Lee sudah melompat mengikuti Neji.

Mereka melompat dari atap ke atap tanpa bertukar kata. Sebenarnya Tenten ingin bertanya mereka mau ke mana, tetapi biasanya dia habis napas sebelum Lee dan Neji. Jadi ya simpan saja napasnya untuk mengikuti Neji daripada bertanya. Lagipula Tenten merasa ini kan arah ke tempat latihan mereka yang biasa.

Neji mendarat mulus di tempat latihan mereka. Dia duduk di bawah pohon dan menutup matanya. Lee dan Tenten mendarat kemudian. Lee duduk di bawah pohon yang lain. Tenten duduk di samping Neji.

"Neji, kok tadi tiba-tiba?" Tenten tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk bertanya.

Tanpa membuka matanya, Neji menjawab dengan nada monoton, "Tidak suka mendengar orang mendiskusikan jawaban."

Tenten kaget. Neji juga tidak suka mendengar ada yang mendiskusikan jawaban? Atau maksudnya adalah Tenten yang tidak suka mendengar orang membicarakan jawaban?

"Oh..." Lee yang tadi lompat secara refleks mengikuti Neji baru sadar, "Sebenernya tadi aku kaget Neji tiba-tiba lompat. Tapi refleks aja."

"Aku juga kaget kamu udah ngikutin Neji aja. Padahal tadi aja aku ada jeda kaget dulu."

Lee mengangkat bahu, "Neji kan gitu. Udah biasa ngikutin dia sebagai pemimpin, sih."

Tenten nyengir menatap Neji, "Iya, ya. Refleks, ya."

Walaupun mata Neji tetap tertutup, dia bisa merasakan tatapan Tenten. Ekspresinya sih terlihat tidak ada perubahan, tetapi keringat sedikit keluar di dahinya. Sepertinya terganggu juga oleh tatapan Tenten.

"Jadi, gimana Kalkulus tadi? Tenten terlihat santai-santai saja. Aku aja tadi belum mau meninggalkan bangkuku kalau Tenten nggak manggil," Lee menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, Lee. Itu bukan berarti aku lancar mengerjakan semuanya. Lembar jawaban untuk nomor tiga bersih, tu," jawab Tenten.

"Ha? Bersih?" Lee bingung.

Tenten mengangguk, "Aku sama sekali nggak inget aturan substitusi. Cuma inget Kurenai-sensei pernah menyebutkan substitusi gitu, sih. Jadi lembarnya kosong, nggak kukerjain sama sekali."

"Wow… Dan kamu santai aja gitu. Keren..." Lee menatap Tenten dengan mata berbinar.

"Ha ha . . ." Tenten tersenyum dengan sebutir keringat muncul di dahinya.

Saat itu Neji berpikir. Tenten sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan nomor tiga? Bukankah itu seharusnya masih dalam level mudah? Tetapi seperti yang dikatakan Tenten, dia tidak ingat aturan substitusi sama sekali. Tentu saja akan sulit mengerjakan jika ingat saja tidak.

"Nomor sepuluh gimana, Tenten? Kan paling sulit, tu," tanya Lee.

"Oh... Iya, sih. Harusnya emang paling sulit, ya. Tapi aku paling lancar mengerjakan persamaan diferensial, tu," senyum Tenten.

Neji membuka sebelah matanya. Tenten mengerjakan nomor sepuluh dengan lancar? Dia saja merasa kesulitan menyelesaikan persamaan diferensial itu. Dia, sang Hyuuga Neji, yang disebut jenius, yang unggul dalam bidang apa pun, yang tidak bisa dibantah siapa pun, yang bisa melihat menembus apa pun. Oke, kalau bagian itu sih, karena dia punya Byakugan. Tidak adil juga kalau itu disebut. Kan tidak semua orang punya Byakugan.

"Wow! Jadi nomor sepuluh lancar? Tenten memang beda dari yang lain, ya! Nomor tiga nggak dikerjakan sama sekali, eh nomor sepuluh malah dikerjakan dengan lancar!" Lee mulai menatap Tenten dengan tatapan kagum yang biasanya dia gunakan jika Gai-sensei melakukan sesuatu yang hebat –menurut Lee.

"A ha ha . . ." Tenten kembali tersenyum dengan sebutir keringat muncul di dahinya, "Ayolah Lee, kau pasti juga punya nomor yang bisa kau kerjakan dengan lancar."

"Hmm..." Lee terlihat berpikir, "Nomor dua yang cukup singkat itu!"

"Oh iya, itu singkat ya jawabannya!" Tenten mengatupkan kedua belah tangannya.

"Tapi itu kan wajar. Tenten kan bisa mengerjakan nomor sepuluh!" Lee tetap kembali ke kekagumannya tadi.

"A ha ha . . ." Tenten terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum tersenyum, "Hey Lee, Neji pasti bisa mengerjakan semuanya."

"Oh iya, Neji! Bagaimana Kalkulusmu, sainganku?" Lee menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Biasa saja," Neji menutup kembali matanya.

"Iya, ya. Enggak perlu ditanya. Jenius kita ini pasti juga mengerjakan nomor sepuluh dengan lancar. Jangan tersinggung ya Tenten," kata Lee.

Neji sedikit batuk mendengar ini. _Jenius kita ini pasti juga mengerjakan nomor sepuluh dengan lancar_. Yang benar saja... Dan dia cukup kesulitan mengerjakan nomor yang bermasalah itu. Apa dia harus kembali menyalahkan takdir?

Tenten tersenyum penuh makna melihat Neji. Neji membuka sebelah matanya melihat ke arah Tenten. Uh, Tenten... Neji kembali menutup matanya dan berusaha memasang tampang gue-jenius menutupi tampang sial-Tenten-pasti-tahu.

"Nggak tersinggung, Lee. Neji… yah dia memang jenius kita," Tenten tersenyum manis, terlalu manis mungkin. Neji kembali membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat Tenten sebelum menutupnya lagi. Uh, senyum itu... Yup, dia pasti tahu...

"Oke. Aku memang sempat pesimis tidak yakin dapat A," Neji menjawab dengan nada cool.

Sebutir keringat muncul di dahi Tenten, "Jenius memang berbeda, ya... Sementara aku berpikir optimis nggak akan dapat D..."

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Kalau nggak begitu, bukan Neji kita, kan?" Lee tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali. Rasanya ada kilauan dari senyumnya itu...

"Yeah, kalau nggak begitu, bukan Neji _kita_," lagi-lagi Tenten tersenyum sangat manis untuk ukuran Tenten. Neji bisa merasakannya.

Dia menghela napas dan membuka matanya, "Lee, silahkan ceritakan Kalkulusmu tadi."

"Wow! Sainganku Neji mempersilahkanku menceritakan Kalkulusku tadi! Oke, tadi nomor delapan juga cukup sulit. Aku agak kesulitan dengan fungsi ganjil,..." Lee menceritakan Kalkulusnya tadi.

'Aku juga agak kesulitan dengan fungsi ganjil tadi...' pikir Neji.

"..., limit jumlah Riemann juga sempet lupa,..." Lee masih terus bercerita.

Neji terlihat agak shock Lee bisa cerita non-stop. Walaupun mungkin Neji tidak terkejut juga. Itu kan Lee.

"Lee senang sekali kau memintanya bercerita, Neji. Jadi, sabar saja dan dengarkan dengan baik. Lagipula kau yang memintanya," ucap Tenten melihat ekspresi Neji. Neji mengangkat bahu dan kembali mendengarkan Lee. Menarik juga. Dirinya, Tenten, dan Lee memang berbeda. Justru itu yang membuat mereka Team Gai.

"Oh ya, Neji. Terima kasih ya udah ngajakin pergi dari tempat tadi," ucap Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lee.

Neji tersenyum. Selalu menyenangkan mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Tenten. Lagipula Tenten kan lagi melihat ke arah Lee.

Tenten tersenyum. Neji pasti sedang tersenyum. Yah, mereka kan Team Gai.

--

**.Kazuya, Jul 3 '09**

O tanjoubi omedetou, Neji! Since today is Jul 3, this fic is dedicated for his birthday! Juga untuk teman-temanku yang baru menghadapi UAS Kalkulus kemarin. Buat kalian yang juga menghadapi ujiannya masing-masing. Tetap optimis!

Ini berdasarkan UAS Kalkulusku kemarin. Lagi seneng-seneng karena yakin bisa nggak dapet D, ada yang ngomong dengan nada desperate, "Duh, kalo gini bisa nggak dapet A..." *swt*

Terus, ya, aku emang nggak inget sama sekali aturan substitusi. Inget sih Bu Farida nyebutin itu, sering malah, tapi nggak inget sama sekali itu apaan. Jadi, ya, nomor tiga yang harusnya mudah itu sama sekali nggak kusentuh :p

And, yup, most of my friends can hardly did number ten. Yang mudah-mudah aja ngerjainnya juga ada. Tapi ya itu, pas tahu nomor tiga aja nggak disentuh tapi nomor sepuluh bisa, pada bingung aja.

Anyway, makasih udah baca. Review, yah! Biar yang review dilancarkan ujiannya. Amin! Semoga yang mengamininya dilancarkan ujiannya! Amin!


End file.
